Save Tonight
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: The gang goes back to Kaede's with excellent news: Naraku has been defeated! They recieve an excellent feast as thanks. Having time, Kagome thinks and comes to a few conclusions. She needs to go for a walk but her hanyou won't leave her alone!
1. Return To Kaede's Village

Hey one and all! It's me again! I have my new story ready!! I hope you ALL enjoy. I'll be holding a poll at the end of the story so stay tuned! Sorry 'bout the wait. My computer is way slow (and screwed). Enjoy!

I hate disclaimers, so let's just get to the story.

**__**

Chapter #1. WOW!

It had been done. Naraku had been killed, Kikyo was at peace and last but certainly not least, the jewel was finally whole. The gang had worked really hard and they finally got what they wanted. The day actually couldn't have been more perfect for it all to be ended. As soon as Naraku had been finished, it was late in the afternoon. The sun was just setting over the horizon, taking its daily nap, waiting for tomorrow to show its face again at the break of dawn. The wind was blowing at a calm, cool pace and it was clear weather.

The gang head straight to Kaede's to tell everyone the good news. Well, that, and to fix up Kohaku. In all the fighting and terror, they even managed to grab Kohaku. He was unconscious and holding on to life with the biggest bit of strength he had left in him, but he would be okay in no time.

The gang just landed at Kaede's when the sun had disappeared and the stars were up, getting ready to wake the moon. Inu Yasha was the first to notice the night sky and sighed. '_I still can't believe it's over. And what a beautiful night for it to end on. Now we can all enjoy the beauty of nature without worrying if death is behind us, breathing down our neck. All thanks to us.'_ Inu Yasha thought to himself as Sango and Kagome rushed Kohaku into Kaede's hut.

Miroku plopped down in front of the hut and leaned back against the wall. "Oh my, I can't believe it's finally over." "You're tellin' me." Inu Yasha snorted as he sat down on the other side of the door. "I still feel like I'm going to wake up and go shard hunting tomorrow or see that this is only my dream come true." Miroku whispered out in happiness.

"Well, it's not a dream, and thank goodness, too." Someone said from the hut. Miroku and Inu Yasha turned around to see Kagome slowly slipping out of the door. "Hey, how's Kohaku?" Miroku asked. "Kaede isn't finished inspecting him, but she's pretty sure he'll be fine after a few herbs and a good-night's rest." Kagome answered as she sat on the doorway step. The three of them then looked at the sky and stared at it like they were all in a trance. Finally, after a few minutes of quiet-time, Miroku spoke up and said, "So, what're you guys doing after all this?"

Inu Yasha and Kagome just jumped a bit at the question and turned to Miroku with a shocked and confused look on his face. Miroku decided he'd answer his own question first. "I was thinking that I'll settle down here, maybe even find a woman to love and start a family. And before you say anything, I said out of love. So, what about you two?" Inu Yasha and Kagome just looked at each other, looking for the answer.

After Kagome said nothing, Inu Yasha let out a small sigh and turned to Miroku and said, "I was thinking of living in my forest and helping out around the village." Kagome didn't want to seem like she was affected by Inu Yasha's excluding words, so she just looked up and the sky and also answered the question with, "I actually never thought about it," Inu Yasha stared at Kagome in shock when she said this. Kagome could feel his gaze on her and continued, "I had gotten so used to travelling with you guys that it never really crossed my mind."

"B-but you must have SOME kind of plan." Inu Yasha exclaimed. Kagome just shook her head no. "I never planned anything for the after part. Even on the way here I couldn't think of anything to do now. So, I guess I'm…free…from all." Kagome finished her explanation in a whisper, but it held no emotion. '_Inu Yasha,_' Kagome thought, '_please catch the hint. Please catch that I want to stay here. PLEASE! I want to stay here with you and the others, but I need you to want me to as well._'

But to Kagome's dismay, Inu Yasha just turned to the sky again and whispered, "That's nice Kagome." Kagome felt a little prick in her heart and was about to ask him if he even cared until Sango and Kaede walked out of the hut. Miroku jumped and asked in a worry tone, "Is he okay?" Sango just stared at him confused while Kaede answered. "He's fine. Just like I thought, all he needs is a long rest and he'll be fine. Now, ye all must explain to this 'old hag' as Inu Yasha puts to why ye are here."

Kagome just shock her head violently to forget the conversation she just had with Inu Yasha to answer Kaede's question. "Well," Kagome began with an evil yet comforting look on her face, "why else would we have come back after we said we wouldn't until we beat Naraku?" Kaede's face lit up and she smiled like she hadn't since before her sister (who will remain nameless) started healing Onigumo. "Oh, this is what ye have all been praying for, what we all have been hoping for. Come. Let us tell the villagers. Oh, this is truly a gift from kami." Kaede cheered as she instructed the gang to the center circle of the village.

Well, I hope u all enjoyed the first chapter. Don't worry, it gets better so please no flames. Plus, if u want to b apart of choosing the best fanfic ever to b posted, u gotta stay tuned to vote at the end of the story! Hug hug, kiss kiss. C ya'll!

R&R!

(P.S. For the person who said that my chapters should b longer, just wait and c what I'll do!)


	2. I Need Some Time To Think

Hey hey hey hey! Sorry 'bout not postin' anything sooner. I was at my cottage for a week and I thought I'd b able to update before I left. Oh well, I'm here now! Hope u enjoy readin' this as I did readin' my reviews! (tear, tear) Sorry, they were so nice! I love u all SO much! But…if u want more of this story, I need 15 reviews! I got 6 last time, so I'd like some more. Anywoo, have fun readin!

**__**

Chapter #2: I Need Time To Think

Once Kaede had announced the news, the sky could not be seen because hats and herbs were thrown into the air and the wind's howling couldn't be heard because of all the villager's cheering. Kaede had decided to provide a huge banquet for the village, no, world's greatest heroes. A huge mahogany-wood table was placed in the center of the village. However, you wouldn't even be able to tell if it was mahogany or if it even was a table because of all the food on it.

There was turkey, chicken, salads, vegetables, fruits and (especially for Inu Yasha) ramen. The whole village attended the feast and it was expected to run late into the night. Each villager had a gift for their favourite hero. But our hero's favourite gifts were:

Sango: A new kimono (it was purple with a yellow line in the middle, rose-colored waist tie and a few flowers at the bottom the same color as the wrap)

Kirara: A big bouncing cat play ball (flame repellant was sprayed on it)

Miroku: A few wind-elemental spirit wards to replace the lost of his wind tunnel (although personally I don't think it's a real loss to him)

Shippo: A sword and scabbard that looked just like Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga, but a lot smaller

Inu Yasha: A sacred jewel that looked like the Shikon-no-Tama, only it brings good luck to the owner. And…

Kagome: A new bow and arrow set made out of a tree from the edge of Inu Yasha's forest.

Everyone enjoyed all their gifts, but those were their favorites. They also got stuff like herbs for healing almost every known disease to man-kind (meaning some disease are only found when in contact with a demon), nice new sleeping bags with there names on them and toys (like spinning tops and magic pop-up boxes).

Once the gifts were given, the feast began. Kagome and Sango, with Shippo and Kirara on their laps, sat down on the west side of the table, closest to the forest entrance and Inu Yasha and Miroku sat down on the east side, closest to the bon-fire. The group got to sit near the front of the table. Everyone filled up their plates as soon as they sat down but the biggest plate was, you guessed it, Inu Yasha's.

A few minutes into the night, someone tapped Sango on her right shoulder. Sango froze and turned around. Suddenly, Sango smiled with joy. Kohaku was behind her looking way better then before. "K-Kohaku?" Sango asked in stunned shock. "Hey sis. Say, can I…oh!" Kohaku couldn't finish because Sango had pulled him into a loving embrace. Kohaku looked shocked, then closed his eyes, smiled and hugged his sister back.

Soon, Miroku had turned (after talking to Inu Yasha (who was on his right) to talk to Sango and saw Kohaku with her. Right away Miroku asked, "Kohaku, are you alright?" Kohaku looked up at him, still smiling but now had happiness fluttering through out his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." Kohaku then pushed back from his sister to ask her a question. When he did, he saw a tear roll done her cheek. He caught half way and asked, "Can I please eat now?" Sango just nodded and moved over (towards Kagome (who was on her left) to make room for him.

__

'I think I'll stay quiet now,' Kagome thought, _'Sango and Kohaku really need this time to be together since they were so far apart for so long. They were together almost every day until Naraku tricked them and "killed" Kohaku. Speaking of being together…' _Kagome then turned to look at Inu Yasha to see him laughing it up with Miroku. Kagome just smiled at this, but still felt bad. _'Inu Yasha and I were together, well, with each other…no, uh, travelling together, yes, travelling together before any of these guys came around and he never looked at me differently then he did the others. I was always the same as everyone else._

'But I don't want to be the same as everyone ELSE! I want to be someone he'll look at with love and passion in his eyes. I want him to embrace me and never let go. I want him to whisper to me that I'm the only one for him, his soulmate, and we'll never part, not even in death. I want him to whisk me away in those strong, well muscled arms of his to a beautiful, peaceful land where only the two us go, where we're the only ones who know of such a place. I just wish that for one day he'd…

'That's right. I can only wish, hope and dream of such a thing. (sigh) WHY?! Why is it that I have two men who love me crazy (a.k.a. Hojo and Koga) _and he's not one of them? Why is it that the one guy I love more then life itself loves my carnation and not me? Although we supposedly look the same, he STILL won't look at me the way he does her. Is the world against me or something? Did I do something so terrible that I'm getting karma's punishment? Is that what happens to everyone? Is that why those terrible things happened to Sango and Kohaku?_

'Wait a minute! Is that it? I'm not saying this happened to Sango but is the old saying true? Do you really not realize what you have until you lose it? Look at Sango and Kohaku. Now that he's back, Sango won't let him out of her sight.' Kagome looked at Sango and Kohaku to see them just sitting there, eating, with one arm around the other, making sure the other wasn't about to leave.

__

' It must be.' Kagome continued her thoughts, _'I mean, Inu Yasha never cared about me unless I was kidnapped or about to be abducted. Maybe he only cared because I could see the shards. If that's the only reason, then-then maybe I sh-shou-should j-j-just leave now b-before I get hurt…again.' _Kagome started crying while she was thinking But because of a certain hanyou's nose, the one person Kagome didn't want to find out she was crying was the first one to notice it.

"Kagome," Someone asked in a worried tone. Kagome wiped her eyes really quickly and looked up (she sits across from 'someone who asked in a worried voice'). Inu Yasha then continued, "Are you okay? I smelt your tears." As soon as he said that, the rest of the gang looked at her, also with worry sketched on them. _'Why would you ask if you don't even CARE if I am or not?' _Kagome's eyes started to fill up with fresh tears at this thought. Kagome couldn't let him see her cry, so she hid her eyes with her bangs. She then pounded her fist lightly on the table and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." Was all she said before walking quickly into the woods.

The gang looked at each other then Inu Yasha stood up. He went to leave, but felt something grab his sleeve with a tight grip. Inu Yasha looked down to see Miroku looking into the forest with a serious look on his face. "Let her go," Miroku began, "She needs to think. Give her time." "But she…" "If she doesn't come back in ten minutes, you can go after her. I won't let anyone, including myself, stop you." Miroku then let go and took a sip of his tea. Inu Yasha just plopped down and looked into the forest's entrance, hoping Kagome would emerge from the bushes with her regular smiling, cheery face on. Or he was waiting for ten minutes to come quicker. On way or the other, he would help Kagome so she wouldn't cry anymore.

Hope u enjoyed it. Sry 'bout all da (placement) stuff. I couldn't show you a diagram, so this was the next best thing without making one paragraph 20 lines long. Anyways, as you can see, Kagome thinks a lot we can't say the same thing about Inu Yasha, but…. Just PLEAZ stay tuned. The next chapter explains the title. C ya'll REAL soon!

R&R!


	3. HELLO!

**HELLO! **PEOPLE! WHY HASN'T 15 PEOPLE REVIEWED MY STORY?!?!? I'M ONLY ASKING FOR 15! **15! **Not 20, not 35, not even 100! Just 15! PLEAZ REVIEW ME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR I'M CANCELLIN MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Sing Along: Save Tonight

HEY! Thx for reviewin me FINALLY! (Tear, tear) U r so kind! I asked 4 15 reviews, and I got 25!!! ï So, thx to u all, here it is, CHAPTER 3!!!

Chapter #3: Sing Along: Save Tonight Kagome finally stopped running when she came to a small pond. She sat down at the edge of it and look into the water's gleam to see her reflection. She whipped away two more tears and looked in once again. Her face was stained with the streaks of tears and her eyes were still puffy and shaky. 'Why am I here?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Why didn't I just run home, to the well? I could be sleeping in my bed, in my room petting my cat to sleep and reading a story to my brother. But...(sigh) I can't, yet. I need to say good by to my friends. And I don't know for sure if the well will open if I went down it again. I'll just stay one more night. But...but I don't really want to. Ohh, this is all Inu Yasha's FAULT!'   
What Kagome didn't realize while she was in her depression and thought was that she had accidentally yelled the last sentence out loud in anger. So loud, that the sound scared the birds enough to make them flee there nest. So loud, that the forest's regular noises went silent after it. So loud, that everyone at the village heard it, especially a certain hanyou.   
Back at the village...   
Everyone stopped talking and looked to the forest. They all watched the birds fly as far away as they could and were very puzzled. Especially Inu Yasha. 'Huh? Was that Kagome? Did she just say it was all MY FAULT?! I didn't even do anything! I don't even know what she's talking about! Grrr, that's IT! I'm not taking the blame for something I didn't even do! Especially when I asked what's WRONG! Oh, I'm going after her right NOW!' Inu Yasha then broke the silence by jumping out of his seat and leaping into the forest. The only thing he heard as he ran was Miroku yelling at him to wait some more.   
'Heh, I don't NEED a lecherous monk telling ME how to help MY Kagome.' Just then Inu Yasha registered what he had said and slowed his pace down until he stopped. 'My Kagome? Did I just say... MY Kagome?! I mean, I knew I cared about her since I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to hear her say she was gonna stay here with me when Miroku asked that question earlier. B-but, I didn't know I cared that much!   
'ARG! This is so annoying! I mean, I thought I finally gave up this whole "love 'n' heart' thing when I learned the truth about Kikyo! Or...so I thought. I mean, I still cared for Kagome greatly because she's not Kikyo's reincarnation to me anymore. She's her own person. So...so maybe I actually...l-l-love Kagome. Wow! I said it! I can't believe it. And now that I came to that conclusion, I think I should get HER! Ugh, I never shut up!' And with this (hopefully) FINAL thought, Inu Yasha finally bounded of to find the person he finally realized he loved.   
Back to Kagome...   
Kagome sat there, a bit calmer than before, looking up at the moon. 'Aww, what a perfect night. The moon's almost full, beautiful weather and I'm in the now perfect feudal era. And not just any part of the feudal era, The one and only Inu Yasha's for...est.' Kagome froze for a moment with shock on her face. Then, she relaxed again. "Heh, it's funny. I keep thinking about him, even when I don't want to think about him. Ya know, this kinda thing reminds me of a song I used to know. Now how did it go? Oh Yeah!..."   
With Inu Yasha...   
"I can't seem to find her. Her scent is EVERYWHERE, especially her tear scent! DAMN! I hate making her cry! I just plain hate when she cries at..." Suddenly, Inu Yasha heard something, "...it's funny. I keep thinking about him." Inu Yasha recognized the voice right away. "KAGOME!" Inu Yasha raced toward the source until he arrived right behind her. He was about to call to her until she said, "...reminds me of a song I used to know. Now, how did it go again? Oh Yeah!- Go on and close... the curtains 

'Cause all we need...is the candlelight

You and me, and a bottle of wine

And I hold you tonight, oh yeah

Well we know...I'm going away

And how I wish it weren't so

So take this wine...and drink with me

Let's delay our misery

Save Tonight

Fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone

Save Tonight

Fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone

There's a log...on the fire

And it burns...like me for you

Tomorrow comes...with one desire

To take me away

It ain't easy...to say good-bye

And darling please, don't start to cry

'Cause boy you know I got to go

And Lord I wish it wasn't so

Save Tonight

Fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone

Save Tonight

Fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone

Tomorrow comes to take me away

I wish that I, that I could stay

But boy you know I've got to go

And Lord I wish it wasn't so

Save Tonight

Fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone

Save Tonight

Fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone

Save Tonight"

Kagome took in a deep breath and looked back into the water just like before. "The only difference from the song that I've got is the guy I love doesn't even love me back." Kagome whispered. "Depends who you're talking about." Someone with a husky voice responded. Kagome sat straight up in fear, then slowly turned around. When she looked into his hypnotic amber pools, she knew she would have a lot of explaining to do.

Well, I hoped u all enjoyed. Now for this, I'm only asking for 15 again. Not a lot, just a small amount. I only ask for a certain amount because I want to know if u guys really like me or not. U can send any kind of comment and I'll review it. THX!

P.S. Can someone PLEAZ explain to me wut an anonymous review is?


	5. Together Right?

I am so SORRY to ya'll! I kept waiting for the reviews and when I finally got'em, I waited a bit and a bit and…oh, nvm! I'm writin' now, I'm really sorry so let's just get on with it!

**__**

Chapter #4. Together…

Kagome just sat there, afraid to move, like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't think, speak, move…anything. Inu Yasha on the other hand decided to make the first move. "Nice voice. I've never heard you sing before." Kagome just nodded. "W-well, I n-n-never really had…had anything to sing about before." "Well, you showed find something. Your voice is…amazing." Inu Yasha's husky voice rang through Kagome's ears as he sat down beside her. Kagome just watched him move and stared like a younger deer caught in head lights.

"So, wuh-what are you doing out here?" Kagome asked. "Well, I heard you yell that something was my fault and I wanted to know what it is." Inu Yasha responded. "Oh, that! I-I can't tell you." Kagome explained. "Huh? Why not?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome turned away and whispered, "I just can't. You wouldn't be able to…" Inu Yasha interrupted right there and yelled, "WHY WOULDN'T I BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND?!" Kagome turned to him and just flat out said, "Because you won't tell me what I want to hear." One tear rolled down her cheek and Inu Yasha blinked a few times then smiled.

"Kagome, was that song you sang about me?" Kagome stared at him in shock, blushed and jumped up. Hiding her face, she stuttered back, "N-no. Of course not. DEFINATLY not!" And with that, she started to walk away. Inu Yasha then jumped up and grabbed her and spun her around to face him. She was as red as his kimono. He just kept his smile but now there was some sort of gleam in his eyes, some sort of emotion she'd never seen before but it sort of comforted her.

"Kagome, I know it was about me. Just tell me the truth." He pleaded in his new-found husky voice. Kagome was now a bit upset. _'How dare you! He thinks he can come to me with his restless exotic voice and his emotion-fulled eyes and just learn EVERYTHING about it like that?! After all his Kikyo chasing, jealous-screaming, name-calling ways he thinks he can just do this like nothing else matters anymore?!! I don't think SO!' _"What is it to you anyway? You found me, heard something that is very private to me AND you have all the jewel shards! What more do you want from my LIFE?!" Kagome yelled in his face after ripping away from his grip.

"I just want to know the truth. Was that song about me?" Inu Yasha asked, now a bit frustrated and disappointed that Kagome wouldn't tell him the truth. "That's really none of your business. You were just eavesdropping on me anyway, so you only heard because you're REALLY nosey." Kagome pointed out. "Your avoiding the topic Kagome." Inu Yasha pointed out as well.

"No I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"No, I'm NOT!"

"Then tell me the truth: was that song about me?"

"For the last time, NO!"

"I know it was."

"No it wasn't and no, you don't know."

"Yes I do."

"Then you know it wasn't."

"Kagome, I know for a fact it was."

"NO it WASN'T!"

"Kagome…"

"IT WASN'T!"

"Kagome, tell me the truth."

"It wasn't!"

"Kagome…"

"It WAS NOT!"

"Kagome…"

"IT WASN'T INU YASHA!"

"Kagome, tell me the…"

"FINE! You wanna know the TRUTH?!" Kagome finally caved in with a yell, "It WAS, OKAY?! I only denied it because I know you aren't anywhere NEAR feeling the same WAY!" Inu Yasha stood there dumbfound at first and it really scared Kagome. _'Great,' _She thought, '_I finally tell him how I feel and he just looks at me like I just spoke in German! I knew I should've gone home when I had the chance earlier. Now all he has to say are those seven evil words _(A/N: The words are: "Kagome, I don't feel the same way.") _and I'll be in pieces on the forest floor forever.'_ Kagome then put her hand over her heart and slowly turned around. "I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, "I just ruined my last night here. Well, see ya." Kagome slowly started to walk away when… SWOOSH!

Well, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I know it wasn't much, but I just wanted to extend it a bit more. Anywoo, remember, there's going to b a HUGE poll at the end of the story where you get to help me pick my next fanfic. I'm going to put up 4-6 summaries of mine (NO BODY STEAL 'EM!!) and when you review me, you get to vote! But PLEAZ review this chapter 2, kk? C ya!

R&R SOON!


	6. What We've All Been Waiting For!

Hey hey! I'm SOOOOO srry it took so long to update. My com's in da basement and it's getting renovated. Anywoo, I hope u enjoy it. This is going to quench ur thirst 4 more. Now sit back, relax and ENJOY!! Oh! The poll is in this chapter, so remember to vote at the end J J J !!

P.S. Whoeva sent me dat review that said Koga is stupid….SHADDUP!!! U know NUTTIN! KOGA RULZ!!!! Anywayz, movin on!! J

**__**

Chapter #5: What We've All Been Waiting For!

…Kagome had been lifted into the air. She was high in the sky, to afraid to open her eyes to see what would happen if she looked down. But she peaked open a bit to see where she would land. She slowly opened her eyes…and realized she was on Inu Yasha's back. She was shocked to find out where she was. '_I thought he'd hate me after what I just said. Or at least ignore me from now on (not that I'll be here much longer), _Kagome thought to herself,_ '(sigh) Oh Inu Yasha, I wish I could read your mind. You don't let me know everything I should about you._

'But, that's actually a good thing right now. If I could read them, they'd probably say something like "And you think I might actually feel a tiny bit the same?!" Why? WHY?! Why can't you feel the same at least a little bit? I even hate to say this but I'm Kikyo's re-incarnation, right? So how come you can't see a little bit of her in me? Or at least enough to call me a best friend or even a friend at all. I just want to know if you wouldn't be disgusted to know that I'll always be thinking about you in my time, or maybe fantisize about you a bit (not that I might not have already! (A/N: Can you imagine that under all that kind, sweet, innocent acting of her's, there's THAT going on? Tsk tsk!)

'(sigh, tear, tear) I guess I'll just have to deal with that from now on. I'll grow up alone because the only man I have or every will love is in hell with my incarnation because he loves her more then he would ever think about me. Why is this my fate?' While Kagome was thinking this, Inu Yasha had his on ideas running rapid through his mind. '_She loves me!'_ He thought, _'She actually loves me! ME! Not Koga, not Hojo, ME!! WA-HOO! Alright! This is great! I can't believe it. It's like a dream come true. I just wish I had realized it earlier when Miroku asked that question. It could've saved me, US, so much time._

'But I guess she wouldn't have believed me if I did tell her. I mean, I do show it when I freak out when she goes home to go out with Hojo, or praises that god damn WOLF, (inhale, exhale) but I always went after Kikyo. Hah, Kikyo. The one person I finally realized I hated. The whole time I was going after Naraku to avenge her, when she actually joined up with him.I can't believe she did THAT! I mean, I know for a fact Kagome would NEVER do that!

'Ah, beautiful and lovely Kagome. I never get tired of saying her name, smelling her scent or listening to her voice, especially when she sings! Oh, I love that voice! Kikyo's always sounded so serious, like my brother's. HAH! Maybe her and my brother could've gotten together! I wouldn't I care at all. I will always and only love Kagome. And I pledge from this day on I will never talk or think about Kikyo again. I vow on…(sniff, sniff 

'Huh? Is Kagome…crying?! Why would she be crying? (gasp) Did I scare her when I didn't answer to her earlier and then just take her off into the woods? I must have. I mean, I would've been scared if I told her my feelings and all she did was drg me into the forest. Oh man, I better get there fast.' Just five seconds after he thought this, he arrived to his destination. He bent down and Kagome knew from experience that was her signal to get off. She slowly slipped off his back and looked up. All that was in front off her was a sheet of moss covered in a couple sakura blossums hanging off two snapped branches. But coinsedentally, the blossums were across from each other in the middle.

Kagome quickly looked down and avoid eye contact with nothing unless it was on the ground. Inu Yasha saw this and knew he had to talk fast. "Kagome, as soon as you left the banquet, I was worried. I smelt your tears and I knew something was wrong. I followed you to see what was wrong and on the way, I realized somehting. I can't tell you… Kagome?" He looked to see Kagome starting to leave.

He jumped in front of her and grabbed the upper part of both of her arms. "Kagome, it's not what you think. Just listen to me please." Inu Yasha pleaded. _'The only reason I'm here is so I can't run away when you tell me that you now hate me.'_ Kagome thought, but she just shrugged her shoulders and let Inu Yasha bring her back over to in front of the moss blanket. He then continued while looking at the moss and for some weird reason, when he looked at it, he seemed anxious.

"As I was saying before, I realized something that I can't tell you yet, but I will really soon. Anyway, when I heard you sing, it lifted my soul, it gave me the courage I need to do something very important and that's why you're here. Kagome, look up." Inu yasha then put his hand in the middle of the blossums through the moss and seperated them. Moonlight struck Kagome's face more then it did before. She whipped away her tears and slowly looked. What she saw made her open her eyes wide and gasp in amazement…

Well, I'm ending it here. JKS! I just said this is the last chapter! Geez, take a chill pill all! Srry, I just had to do that. Anywoo, on with da show!

She saw the most beautiful piece of nature anyone could ever lay their eyes on. There was a fairly sized pond in the middle of the area withlittle fish swimming around. Rows of bushes among bushes cloaked the majority of the area and in the fair northwest corner was a small hut. It also led to a small cliff where you could gaze out at the stars. Kagome thought she was in a dream world or a fairy tale. She just couldn't seem to believe her eyes.

Inu yasha was estatcic right now. Even if tonight didn't turn out as he hoped, it would've all been worth just to see that one happy expression on her glowing face. He slowly looked up at the moon, put his hands in his pockects and asked her, "Do you like it?" Kagome turned to himso quick, it caused Inu Yasha's kimono to flutter in the wind a bit. "Do I like it?" Kagome asked, "Do I LIKE IT?! What are you TALKING ABOUT? I LOVE IT!" Kagome looked back at it and thought it would be a sin to just step on the grass, but she didn't care, she HAD to see for herself. She ran over to the pond and played with the fish. Next, she went over to the bushes and smelt the flowers. Finally, she went to go look around the cabin.

Inu aysha felt like he was a parent watching his child run arounf a candy store. He just smiled as he watched her browse. When she walked into the hut, he approached the pond and sat at it's shore. Kagome just slowly walked out and strolled over to him. "Wow!" she exclaimed as she made her way over. "I've never seen a hut like it." "That's because there is no other one like it," Inu Yasha said back, "I made it."

"REALLY?!" Kagome almost screamed, "Wow! That's so cool. Why'd you build it?" "It's where I lived after my parents died." Inu yasha explained. Kagome stopped walking.

She didn't know what to do. She just stood there,staring at him, feeling sorry for him. Inu yasha looked at her with one eye and knew what she was thinking. He just looked back at the sky and said, 'Hey, don't worry about it. I was fine. Only humans can get in. The moss at the front is like a cloaking sheild, making this area unknown to anyone but me." Kagome still felt bad. She just walked over to him and sat down behind him.

Inu Yasha wanted to know why Kagome hadn't sat beside him butdidn't ask when he felt her arms snake around his neck. "I'm sorry." Kagome whispered. Inu aysha just smirked and rubbed his hands up and down her arms while trying to hug her back. "Hey, it's okay. I told you I was fine. But enough about me," at this he lost his smile and turned around to face her while still in her arms. He looked very serious now and Kagome looked a bit freaked.

Inu Yasha took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay," he started, "Kagome remember before when I told you I couldn't tell you something right away?" Kagome just nodded and slowly began took take her arms away from him. He grabbed her hands though, as if he wasn't going to let go. He looked straight into her eyes and continued, "Well, I brought you hear so I could tell you. AND IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" _'Yeah right he's not going to say I don't love you. Ugh, why'd he have to ruin this wonderful moment? WHY?' _He made Kagome stand up and he went on one knee. _'Wuh-wuh-what's he d-d-doing?' _Kagome asked herself in thought, a bit shocked and nervous by his actions. Inu Yasha felt her tense up and he knew it was time.

"Kagome, I love you. I always have, I've just been blinded for so long that it took me forever to realize it. That's what I was talking about earlier when I told you I realized something on my way to get you when you ran off into the forest. I know it was stupid of me to take so long to realize it, but I finally have. I would've told you when Miroku asked us that question when we reached the village, but I was so baffled at the fact that we beat Naraku that I wasn't even thinking. I'm on my knees Kagome and I know it's a lot to ask of you, but since I know I love you and it's demon tradition, Kagome, will you be my mate?" Inu yasha finished with taking in a big breath.

He loked deep into her eyes but couldn't find an exact emotion. So many were running through her eyes at the moment, he thought she was going to faint. He thought so even more when Kagome suddenly fell to her knees. She was eye level with him and he was about to ask if she was okay until…..

Okay, I'm endin it there. But I think It's going well, don't u? JKS AGAIN! I would never end it there! LOLZ! LMAO! Okay srry, just continue…

She kissed him fullon the lips. He was taken by surprise so much that he almost fell over. He just shut his eyes and kissed her back. The kis was short and sweet because Kagome suddenly Kagome backed away. They both had passion in their eyes but Inu Yasha had a bit of hurt because she stopped. Kagome just looked at him with a smile and he returned it. "Silly, of course I will." Inu yasha jumped a bit in excitement and shock. He just examined her to see any hint of a joke but couldn't find any.

He kissed her very hard on the lips and then seperated so the could walk over to the hut and make love. Inu aysha marked Kagome during 'the age old dance' and when they finished, through all the panting, Kagome just whispered to him,

"Inu Yasha, you did save tonight."

Okay, NOW I'm done. I decided NOT to do an epilogue because I need to think about the sequel to "Surprises Unknown", my first fanfic. The second one will be called "Love Locked and Kept" so look around for it. It will be up for sure, out this on ur calender, drum role pleaz….. by November 1st!!! YEAH!! WA-HOO!!!

Okay, now for the poll. When u review, PLEAZ VOTE with it, kk? Here our ur options:

-"Switch-a-roo": Inu Yasha is jealous of how Shippo gets way more of Kagome's attention then him. So, what does a crazy hanyou do? He makes Miroku switch his body with Shippo!

-"Argg!": Kagome wrote a pirate play script with her feudal era friend's names in it for a drama club contest. The winners script becomes the next school play, and guess who won? Kagome gets so excited, she runs to the feudal era with a little request…

-"Incarnation Trick": Naraku's latest incarnation is the weirdest of them all: it looks, sounds and acts EXACTLY like INU YASHA!! What'll the gang do when he seems to be appealing to Kagome's sensitive side?

-"Kagome's Class Dance": Kagome sneaks away from the feudal era to go to her class dance. 2 problems. #1. Inu Yasha finds out about what she did and goes to find her, and #2. The music has 'Naughty girl'-type songs! Oh, and wait 'til you hear about her outfit and who she's going with…

-"The Truth Tour": Kagome had a fight with Inu Yasha and goes home only to get a call saying Kagome's favourite singer, Usher, is coming to her area for his Truth Tour! Kagome is definatly going, but there could be a few twist to the night….

-"The Big One": This story involves ALL the basic main characters. From Inu Yasha to Rin, it's one hell of an event.

-"Truth or Dare": Just another truth or dare fic, but Sesshomaru, Narku and Kikyo (!YUCK!) is gonna be there too!

Well, that's them. I KNOW/HOPE I can trust ya'll NOT to steal my story ideas and just VOTE! U can even tall me wut u would like to happen in that paticular story as a suggestion, just don't steal 'em. THX!

Hug hug, kiss kiss! C ya!

R&R REAL SOON!


End file.
